


Unlikely Alliance

by Mr_Peanutbutter



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Peanutbutter/pseuds/Mr_Peanutbutter
Summary: Back in the ’90s, (eh see what I did there?) Mr. Peanutbutter meets Bojack Horseman at a rich bar, but Bojack doesn’t take to him and reluctantly obtains his number. Some months later they throw a party and bond. Can their unlikely alliance turn into something more?
Relationships: BoJack Horseman/Mr. Peanutbutter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised how little we know about ‘Mr. Peanutbutter’s House’ not much information on the actual wiki. Also, I’m pretty sure Mr. Peanutbutter and Bojack is the most popular ship in the fandom. (Just a guess) And I’m a bit nervous in case I mess this up. I don’t know much about the ’90s since it was before my time but I’ll do my best. Some technology might be a little bit too advanced for the time but I did some research and hope it's good enough. The timelines and storylines aren't perfect and I'm sure you'll notice some inconsistencies. For example, in this universe, Mr. Peanutbutter doesn't currently have a wife. I hope this is enjoyable to read nonetheless.

Bojack huffed a cigarette looking at the chalk outline of himself, drawn by his former best friend; Herb. _Why the hell did it all go so wrong?_ He sighs. He takes a long drag of his cigarette and stands in the outline; remembering the day faithfully. _I have everything I want… And yet, I don’t, what is left?_ He already internally knew the answer but didn’t want to accept it. Bojack needed a friend. He scratched his mane with his free hand before brushing it back. _Eh, but I got old faithful to help me out._ He chuckles and pulls out his flask. Downing the alcohol he confidently strutted to the front door of the bar, taking a deep breath of the cold night’s refreshing air. He stomped on the cigarette and took a look around at the neon city before entering the stuffy bar. 

For once, when he entered a room everyone didn’t turn to stare at him. He was one of them, famous actors. _How does it feel now, mom?_ He scoffs. Although, he didn’t entirely like how no one was staring at him. Being the center of attention was his specialty. He walked up to the bar and ordered some whiskey. He looked beside him as a smaller figure leaned on the bar. “Bojack Horseman and Mr. Peanutbutter in the same room? What is this, a crossover episode?” He instantly recognized the voice. “Oh, well aren’t you charming?” Bojack sarcastically scoffs. “A drink for my ‘friend’ here, bartender?” He shakes his head. “Hey, so-” Bojack stares at the labrador. “Listen, pal, I’m not your friend and I don’t want to talk okay? Your dumb little show is just a rip-off that will get nowhere,” He interrupts Mr. Peanutbutter. “I- Wow… My feelings,” Mr. Peanutbutter whimpers and walks away with his head down. “Now wait, I-” Bojack starts after him. _Ugh. This is why I don’t make any friends._ Bojack returns to the bar to grab his whiskey and Mr. Peanutbutter’s. Before walking after the dog. He was standing in a corner all by himself, looking at the other party-goers, and seemed to hold his breath as Bojack approached. “Listen, I’m sorry for what I said back there,” Bojack starts and offers Mr. Peanutbutter his drink. “No, I get it, I just got lucky,” Mr. Peanutbutter takes the drink and sips unenthusiastically. “It takes real effort to become an actor, alright? Even if you copy someone else’s show- You worked for that,” Bojack encourages him. “Well, thanks for the drink,” Mr. Peanutbutter doesn’t seem convinced. “Here, give me your number. I’ll make it up sometime, yeah?” He suggests and pulls out a notepad with a pen. Mr. Peanutbutter jots down his number and frowns. _Well, I’ve done all that I can do._ Bojack shrugs and walks away.

Of course, Bojack never really planned to make it up. He didn’t even add Mr. Peanutbutter as a contact. _These fat fingers and tiny buttons wouldn’t let me!_ Bojack defends himself from the narrator. But of course, we all know he was lying. After getting incredibly drunk, Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter were the last two left in the bar. Bojack looked over at him and tilted his head as Mr. Peanutbutter walked by. ‘Hey kid, come over to my place this Halloween. I’ll throw a party you have never seen before,” Bojack groggily offers. _I’m not a kid._ Mr. Peanutbutter frowns. “I’ll think about it, Bojack. Drive safe,” He nods at Bojack before walking out the door. “Jeesh, what’s the problem with that guy?” Bojack hiccups out loud. The bartender crosses his arms as a response. Bojack cackles, “Alright alright, thanks for the drinks pal,” He drunkenly pulls out a 10$ and tips the bartender. _I still got some empathy, huh?_ He steps outside and hears the bartender lock up behind him. _Aw man. I don’t feel too good._ Bojack’s stomach rumbles. He rushes to the alleyway to puke. 

Mr. Peanutbutter sadly fumbled around with his keys before pushing the door open. He slowly started to take off his tie but wasn’t motivated to get in his pajamas. With a light grunt, he collapsed onto the couch. _Is this what being depressed is like?_ He thinks to himself and adjusts the pillows until he was comfortable. Although he wanted to go to sleep he simply wasn’t tired. He sits up and turns his living room light onto the _Dim_ setting, before turning on the TV and walking to the kitchen. _Late night snack… Hmm._ He rummages around for a few moments before deciding on ice-cream. “True crime television, the absolute best,” He says out loud and sits down, crossing his legs. _I don’t need to be sad over this. He’s just a bully. Or maybe he was just really drunk… I want him to like me. A real celebrity friend. Huh._ Mr. Peanutbutter doesn’t know how to feel. After eating half a pint of ice-cream and learning about serial killers, Mr. Peanutbutter was finally able to make it to sleep.

____________________________Some Months Later___________________________________________________________

Since their first encounter, Mr. Peanutbutter had become fascinated with Bojack, it was Halloween day, and he hoped Bojack would invite him. He already had his outfit out, a stereotypical hippie outfit. It made him smile. He waited for a few minutes, eventually blossoming into an hour. _Well… Maybe he forgot. It happens._ Mr. Peanutbutter took a look at the _Horsin’ Around_ poster he had hanging up, right next to the _Mr. Peanutbutter’s House_ poster. _They fit in so well._ He smiles. Mr. Peanutbutter grabbed a yellow-pages book to search up Bojack’s address. _Oh man, he’s gonna praise me! He’ll say my outfit is cool!_ Mr. Peanutbutter wags his tail imagining the future. He really was in need of a friend. They both were. Mr. Peanutbutter put on his outfit and slicked back his hair. _Matches perfectly._ He nods, looking in the mirror. He puts on the rose-tinted glasses and steps outside. Joyously taking in the fresh air. _I am Mr. Peanutbutter. I am special. I am happy._ He thinks to himself and smiles. 

Bojack groggily stirs as he hears knocking at the door. He sits up and opens it. Outside was a crowd. “Woah hey, who are you? What time is it?” He asks the person closest to him. “I’m Mr. Peanutbutter, and it’s party time!” Mr. Peanutbutter felt a little bad that Bojack didn’t remember him. The crowd rushed into Bojack’s house and started the party. Bojack stood there, bewildered. “A few months back you invited me to have a party this Halloween!” Mr. Peanutbutter tries to remind him. “Damn, I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” He grasps his head and sighs. “Well, thanks for coming Mr. Peanutbutter, nice outfit by the way,” Mr. Peanutbutter’s eyes light up at the compliment. “Thank you!” He beams. Mr. Peanutbutter brushes past Bojack and goes to drink. _Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?_

Bojack grunts as he falls on the couch. Casually sitting next to Mr. Peanutbutter. With two beers in hand, Bojack handed one to Mr. Peanutbutter who gladly accepted. “Case of the dry throat is finally no more!” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. They tapped bottles and enjoyed the cold beverage. “Hey dude, want to play some Mario Kart 64?” Bojack suggests. “You know it!” Mr. Peanutbutter grins. “But I warn you, I’m really competitive!” Bojack also grins. _I’m glad we’re both smiling. Finally forming a bond, maybe I will be his friend!_ Mr. Peanutbutter joyfully thinks. Bojack starts the console and blows into the cartridge before handing a second controller to Mr. Peanutbutter. Bojack downs a bottle with one breath. “Alright alright, I heard Peach is the fastest somewhere!” Bojack drunkenly laughs. “Whaaat? You cheater!” Mr. Peanutbutter begins to feel a bit woozy himself. “Everyone knows that Yoshi is the fastest!” He cockily raises an eyebrow. They took a few swigs before starting a grand Prix. “Loser has to take off their shirt!” Bojack challenges. “Deal!” Mr. Peanutbutter immediately responds. “Oh god, I better win I’m so fat!” Bojack cackles. 

On the final lap of the final track, a crowd gathered around the drunken pair and shouted both names. Mr. Peanutbutter was in the lead by a good amount. He smirks as the finish line is in sight. At the last moment, Bojack throws a green shell that hits Mr. Peanutbutter and speeds past him. Crossing the finish line and winning the Prix, Bojack stands up and fist-pumps. “I’m in it to win it!” He shouts. “Ah damn it!” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs and says nonchalantly. Mr. Peanutbutter stands up and takes his tie-dye shirt off, the crowd cheering. Somewhere around them, a camera flashed. “This is what cheaters get!” Mr. Peanutbutter smirks as he turns his shirt into a whip. Playfully chasing Bojack around his own living room. “Hell, you’re fast!” Bojack pants and sits down on the couch again. The crowd dispersed from around them and Mr. Peanutbutter lost his shirt in the process. He joins Bojack on the couch. “Someone order some pizza!” Bojack shouts and smiles. “I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun in forever!” He comments. “Me neither!” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. Mr. Peanutbutter was so drunk, when he went to drink more he misjudged the distance between the bottle and his mouth and liquid spilled all over his exposed chest. “I can’t drink anymore,” Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles and sets the bottle down. “I need a smoke break, you coming?” Bojack offers. Although Mr. Peanutbutter didn’t smoke much, he also didn’t want to turn down the offer. “You know it!” He responds. Bojack stood up and offered his hand to Mr. Peanutbutter; firmly helping him stand up. They made their way over to Bojack’s balcony. 

Bojack pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and gave it to Mr. Peanutbutter. He noticed how Mr. Peanutbutter’s chest glistened in the moonlight. “Did we have glow in the dark beers or something?” Bojack laughs. “Nah, that’s just the moon,” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs as well, he lightly blushed and used the cigarette to cover it. As the two leaned over the balcony and smoked the party began to die down, they began to feel less drunk too. “I was surprised, even angry at first. But you guys made my day, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack smiles and looks at him. “I felt like I was in college again! For how little that lasted,” Mr. Peanutbutter scratched his arm and looked back at Bojack, “Yeah man. I had a great time. Gonna need something spicy to get rid of this hangover later haha,” They looked out at the town below and sighed. “I got some towels if you want to stay,” Bojack offers. “Yeah, I think I will, thanks,” Mr. Peanutbutter yawned. “Ah, contagious yawns heh. I’m going to hit the hay,” Bojack says and stomps out his cigarette. Mr. Peanutbutter turned around and watched as Bojack walked away. “Hey, let’s do this again next year!” Bojack shouts after the departing party-goers. Mr. Peanutbutter re-enters Bojack’s home and closes the door behind him. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he sat down on the couch. _Do I have a stomach?_ Mr. Peanutbutter yawns as he adjusts himself to a lying-down position. With a smile on his face, Mr. Peanutbutter began to fall asleep. Thinking about many interesting things… 

Mr. Peanutbutter stretched as the sun’s bright beams projected through Bojack’s glass door. He slowly sat up and squinted. _God this place is dirty._ He thinks as he looks around. He sorted through the piles of trash until he found his Tie-Dye shirt. It was filthy, covered in spilled beer and remnants of pizza. He walked through the house until he found Bojack’s washer. Putting the shirt in. _I shouldn’t be doing things like I live here… I can make it up though._ He walked back to the living room to clean up. Looking around he found the photo that was taken the previous night. He smiled looking at himself, shirtless next to Bojack, who was dying of laughter. Cleaning was a monster of a chore but he tackled it in about half an hour. Although he didn’t vacuum. _I have a fear of those things! Plus, I don’t want to wake Bojack!_ Mr. Peanutbutter also defends himself from the narrator. He made some good points. A bit bored, Mr. Peanutbutter decided he would make breakfast. A few pancakes. _Bojack will probably want extra. He has a big appetite._ He thinks ahead. After a little bit of cooking, he hears Bojack’s loud footsteps approach and he turns to look at the hallway. “What’s cookin’ good lookin- Oh, you aren’t Princess Carolyn,” Bojack tilts his head. “No, but I am good looking,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “Yeah, and some kind of guardian angel too, cleaning up and making breakfast for someone? True empathy right there,” Bojack smiles. “Don’t mention it,” Mr. Peanutbutter looks away to hide his faint blush. _I get compliments all the time, why am I blushing?_ Mr. Peanutbutter wonders. “Hey, uhm. Would you mind if I used your shower? I got this dry beer all over me,” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Oh yeah, go ahead. Just don’t use the towel that has apples on it,” Bojack responds. Mr. Peanutbutter served their breakfast and they ate in silence. “Fuck, that was one hell of a night,” Bojack heaves a sigh. “Yeah, but it was fun,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “It was,” Bojack nods in agreement. Bojack had three times the amount of pancakes than Mr. Peanutbutter did. Yet they finished at the same time, Mr. Peanutbutter offered to take Bojack’s plate and he cleaned them both. “Hey, I have my shirt in the washer right now. Mind if I stay until that is finished?” He asks. “Go ahead! We can watch some of our shows in the meantime. I bought yours but haven’t gotten to see an episode yet,” Bojack responds. Needing a little boost, Mr. Peanutbutter departed for the shower.

Mr. Peanutbutter undressed and stepped into the deluxe shower. He usually took warm ones. Which he was doing. _Bojack has a nice mane._ He thinks to himself. His knee bumped into the temperature adjuster and turned the shower cold. He winced at first but after a few moments, it felt good. He scrubbed himself off until he felt clean. Only taking extra time to _toy around._ _I just did that at my friend’s house?_ He shakes his head. He stepped out of the shower and dried off, not using Bojack’s towel as he was asked to do. He brushed back his hair in the previous style. He took the rose-tinted glasses and put them in his back pocket. He stepped out and moved his shirt from the washer to the dryer before joining Bojack in the living room. “I was sent this new thing called a DVD player, it’s like VCR but better,” Bojack says. “The thing hasn’t even been mass-produced here, I just got one for participating on the show,” He further explains. “Sure does look futuristic,” Mr. Peanutbutter says and sits on the floor in front of the couch. Bojack pulls out _Mr. Peanutbutter’s House_ season 1 disc. “Look at how thin this thing is!” He holds it up. Bojack then inserts it into the player and turns the TV on. “It’s even remote controllable!” Bojack continues to be enthusiastic. “Well, you sound happy today,” Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. Bojack stands up and moves his curtains over to cover the glass door. Darkening the room. Before starting the show. “My show is 100% not as good as yours,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “I already know that and I haven’t even seen it,” Bojack laughs. 

“I will say, they made you look good here. I like the hairstyle, and they always got the perfect angle,” Bojack compliments the crew members. Mr. Peanutbutter took the compliment personally though and blushed again. They finished the first episode. “The show wasn’t all that bad actually, Mr. Peanutbutter. One more?” He asks. “Yeah, sounds good to me,’ Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack actually laughed at a few jokes and it made Mr. Peanutbutter feel warm inside. Bojack stands up. “I have to go do something, be right back,” He says and walks away. Mr. Peanutbutter watches him walk off before returning his attention to the TV and listening. _The point is Zoey, you need someone to take care of you. And someone needs you to take care of them. You’ll be friends! Or even more… When you’re older!_ Mr. Peanutbutter listens to himself on the show and bites his lip. _Some sound advice. Especially now._ He thinks. Bojack returns and sits down next to him. “What’d you do?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “I added you as a contact, I didn’t before so I decided to now,” Bojack responds. “Oh, that’s good,” Mr. Peanutbutter nods. They watched the rest of the episode and Mr. Peanutbutter heard that the dryer was done. “Y’know what I think we need? I think we really do need a crossover episode! Christmas is coming up! It’ll be a family episode, easy to sell. We can call it _Horsin’ Around: The Christmas Special. Starring the Peanutbuttters.”_ Bojack taps his fingers to the idea. “Yeah, I like the sound of that. I’ll see if everyone on my side thinks it’s a good idea too,” Mr. Peanutbutter nods. “Right on, this’ll be an episode for the ages. Or a complete flop! But we’ll have as much fun as possible,” Bojack turns off the TV. “Well, it sounds like my shirt is done so I should be going home soon,” Mr. Peanutbutter says and stands up. “Of course, don’t let me keep you,” Bojack seems to calm down. As Mr. Peanutbutter fetches his shirt and puts it on, he thinks to himself again. _I guess I finally do have a friend._ His heart raced thinking about Bojack. Yet he put it aside for now.

“I think I’m going to head home now, Bojack, thanks for the amazing night,” Mr. Peanutbutter says standing next to the front door. “And thank you for fixing this place up! I’ll make sure to call you if I need someone to hang out with,” Bojack responds with a smile. “Sounds like a plan!” Mr. Peanutbutter enthusiastically says. _I guess I have a friend now! A pretty fit one at that._ Bojack watches as Mr. Peanutbutter departs. Bojack looked around for his shades and stepped out onto his porch, laying down and enjoying the sunlight. His robe lightly fluttered in the wind. He took out another cigarette and began to smoke it, thinking about how life; right now, was pretty good. 

Home, at last, Mr. Peanutbutter’s hangover began to start, and he decided to just wait it out. He seemed determined to make that Christmas special with Bojack, so he decided to make a few phone calls. After that was finished, he grabbed a packet of Pastry-Strudels before walking upstairs to his bedroom. He popped in a copy of _Horsin’ Around_ and closed the curtains before laying down. Comfortable under the covers, his hand felt an urge. He wondered if what he was about to do was acceptable. _Surely I’m not…Hmm._ With a shrug and the television show’s intro jingle starting, Mr. Peanutbutter sighed. _ZZIIPP._


	2. Horsin' Around: The 10th Christmas Special. Featuring the Peanutbutters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter improve their friendship and resolve conflicts over their shows, while filming a new crossover episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I practically made an episode of Horsin' Around! I hope the format isn't too bugging.

“Wow. Look at us. Actually filming that crossover episode,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles on the set. “I’m only really doing this because you are, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack takes out a cigarette. “Why?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “I’ve just felt bad about taking deals ever since the Herb incident, I’m glad I have someone who I trust here. Who also has creative control on the project,” Bojack fastens his scarf as part of the set. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone who trusted me,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. “Don’t get used to it,” Bojack chuckles in response. “Sorry the episode is more centered around me,” He scratches his mane. “I get it, my show was a rip-off after all. No hard feelings, you just draw the bigger crowds and opportunities,” Mr. Peanutbutter nods. Bojack stays silent for a moment. “Are you ready to film the first scene?” He asks. “Yeah, just pass me a smoke,” Mr. Peanutbutter groans. He shared Bojack’s cigarette until they were both ready. 

{Narrator} _ Christmas was a very special time of the year for the Horse’s family. Not only many, many, presents. But also family cheer and love. It has been a little while since we have checked in on them. Let’s see what they are up to this holiday season.  _

_ The opening shot shows an outside view of The Horse’s house and the camera pans in through the window as we see Sabrina making Hot Chocolate. _

_ {Sabrina} (Sarah Lynn) That’s too much, man! _

_ The pot of Hot Chocolate is boiling and overflowing onto the stove, with Sabrina frantically trying to clean it up. The Horse walks in and leans on the wall, crossing his arms with a smirk. _

_ {The Horse} (Bojack Horseman) I’ve heard of lots of hot chocolate but this is ridiculous!  _

_ {crowd laughter} _

_ The Horse turns off the stove and cleans up the stove while Sabrina stands on a chair to retrieve mugs. Ethan and Oliva bundle down the stairs and eagerly take a seat at the table. The Horse then turns around to find the other children.  _

_ {The Horse} When did you two get here? I guess I’ll have to get more mugs! _

_ The Horse turns around again to grab more mugs but sees Sabrina was already on it.  _

_ {The Horse} What would I do without you? _

_ The Horse helps Sabrina down off the counters before serving everyone Hot Chocolate. He then sits down at the table with them.  _

_ {The Horse} I have a very special present for everyone today! _

_ {Ethan} (Bradley Smith) For everyone? Is it a huge cake? _

_ {Sabrina} Or a new dad? _

_ {Oliva} (Joelle Clark) Or a Nintendo 64? _

_ {The Horse} No, no, and no. Although, one of them was very close to the real answer! _

_ The Horse sips his drink while watching the children bicker and guess as to what the surprise was.  _

_ The doorbell rings and The Horse stands up and walks over. _

_ {The Horse} It looks like the gift is here now!  _

_ {Oliva, Ethan, and Sabrina} Huh?  _

“Alright, let’s take a break!” The director shouts. Bojack stretches and groans. Mr. Peanutbutter jogs up to him. “It’s almost my entrance! I’m so excited!” He wags his tail. “Yeah, this is going good, I’m glad they let me use real hot chocolate,” Bojack laughs. “I’ve been really depressed about my more recent episodes. I’m losing the spark I had,” He sighs. “I think the spark is losing you, you’re a phenomenal actor!” Mr. Peanutbutter compliments him. “Thanks, pal,” Bojack pats his back before walking away. 

Bojack begrudgingly ate the table snacks to pass the time. It had been a month since the Halloween party and Christmas was right around the corner. He had found the image that was snapped that night attached to the fridge with a magnet. Now and again he would look at it, smiling not only at the memory, but Mr. Peanutbutter himself. As he’s distracted Sarah-Lynn walks up. “Hey kiddo, liking the episode so far?” He asks and crosses his legs. 

“I’m not a ’kiddo’,” Sarah-Lynn scoffs. “But I am excited to work with Mr. Peanutbutter,” She looks around for him. “Yeah, he’s a good guy,” Bojack responds. “I thought you hated him?” Sarah-Lynn seems confused. “I did, I was jealous his show was overcoming ours. But sometimes that’s just how business works. I hear this is our final season,” Bojack shrugs. “Yeah, sad isn’t it. We had a good run, huh?” Sarah-Lynn smiles. “We sure did,” Bojack smiles back. Ever since Mr. Peanutbutter had met Bojack, his positivity had radiated and spread to Bojack, and when he was around people he liked he could push away his personal demons.

Bojack hid in a corner and drank some whiskey before returning to the set. “Alright, we’re back on in 3… 2… 1... “ The director shouts.

_ {Narrator} Little did the orphans know, the surprise was more than just an object.  _

_ The scene resumes with The Horse slowly opening the door to reveal Mr. Peanutbutter, Zoey, and Zelda.  _

_ {Olivia, Ethan, and Sabrina} Mr. Peanutbutter? _

_ {Mr. Peanutbutter} (Mr. Peanutbutter) Who’s that dog? It’s me! _

_ Generic sit-com music plays as The Horse goes to find more chairs for the family.  _

_ {The Horse} We’re so happy you made it! And brought presents too! _

_ {Mr. Peanutbutter} Christmas is much more than just presents! It’s about bonding and making memories! _

_ {The Horse} I couldn’t have said it any better myself! Would you like some hot chocolate? _

_ {Mr. Peanutbutter, Zoey, and Zelda} You know we would!  _

_ We watch a slowly sped up transition scene as The Horse begins to serve the family. We see close-ups of Mr. Peanutbutter and The Horse, very lightly hinting at a romantic undertone.  _ “Horsin’ Around very often tackled real-world problems like this!” Bojack interrupts the Episode’s script.  _ Further continuing this light undertone; The Horse helps remove Mr. Peanutbutter’s jacket and hangs it up for him.  _

_ {Olivia} So what are your favorite activities, Mr. Peanutbutter? _

_ {Mr. Peanutbutter} Well, I love chasing things, *winks towards The Horse* and listening to music! _

_ Ethan pulls a boombox seemingly out of nowhere and plays current day music.  _

_ {Mr. Peanutbutter} A lot different from the music we used to listen to! *looks towards The Horse* _

_ {Audience laughter}  _

_ {The Horse} How about we all play a game of Uno? _

_ {Sabrina} Ooh- no.  _

_ {Audience laughter}  _

_ As if the sponsorships couldn’t get any more ridiculous, The Kool-Aid Man bursts through the wall. _

_ {Kool-Aid Man} Oh yeah!  _

_ The Kool-Aid man soon realizes his mistake and cartoonish-ly rebuilds the wall at a fast pace. (Really just a quick set swap.) Before exiting through the back door. The camera soon follows the families as they move in front of the fireplace. The two dads sit next to each other opposite the orphans. (You get it by now)  _

_ {The Horse} The winner gets to open their present first!  _

_ Up first, Sabrina immediately places down a +4 aimed towards The Horse. The Horse sits there, bewildered, and looks over at Sabrina, who was giggling. But a sly glance signaled he had a plan. _

_ {The Horse} Mr. Peanutbutter, I’m sorry I have to do this to you. _

_ The Horse then stacks a +4 of his own onto Sabrina’s and Mr. Peanutbutter dramatically gasps, before drawing eight cards. The camera then slowly pans out opposite to the way it did at the beginning of the episode, their voices slowly getting weaker.  _

“Alright, that’s a wrap for today. I’ll see everyone back tomorrow to film the second half,” The director explains. While the kid actors departed from the set Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter sat there. “I can’t believe your character +8’d me! So evil!” Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles. “Yeah, I enjoy working with you, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack smiles. ‘I do too,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. Mr. Peanutbutter stands up and helps Bojack up, reminiscent of their party a month previous. They walked over to the props section backstage. “I have an idea,” Bojack grins. He digs through the box before finding a Christmas Hat and places it on Mr. Peanutbutter’s head. “Do I look good?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Sure do~” Bojack responds with a slight tone. “Hey, Joe! Come get a photo of this!” Bojack shouts to a departing producer. The producer pulls out a handheld camera and snaps a photo of Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter. “Wow, the first time I’ve ever seen you smile in a photo, Bojack,” The producer comments as he hands the still-developing image to him. “Hey, c’mon tall guy, let me see!” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. “I look good,” He comments and returns the photo. “We both do… Hey, you want to hit up the bar?” Bojack asks and puts the photo in his back pocket. “I could use a drink,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “Alright!” Bojack wraps his arm around Mr. Peanutbutter’s shoulders, who blushed being so close to the horse. 

“Y’know what bothers me? The show is making gay references yet Herb was fired for being that,” Bojack says as the pair walked outside the building. “You’ve had a lot of tough experiences, and I sympathize with you,” Mr. Peanutbutter pats his back. “I appreciate it… Alright well, follow me I’ll drive to the bar,” Bojack says. They begin to walk away from each other before Mr. Peanutbutter turns around. “Hey Bojack… Thanks for being my friend,” He says. Bojack turns around with a smile and walks over close to Mr. Peanutbutter. He suddenly hugs him, which Mr. Peanutbutter was not expecting. “Don’t get used to it!” Bojack says before Mr. Peanutbutter could say anything. Flustered, Mr. Peanutbutter enters his car and begins to follow Bojack.  _ That felt good.  _ He dreamily smiles. 

Bojack exited his car and walked up to the brick bar watching as Mr. Peanutbutter pulled in beside him. “I go here all the time, for a variety of reasons,” He says as Mr. Peanutbutter walks up. “I bet,” Mr. Peanutbutter replies. Bojack holds the door open for him and soon follows. “Man’s night out,” Bojack says as he takes a seat next to Mr. Peanutbutter. “Sure is. I’m just ready to sleep haha,” Mr. Peanutbutter puts his head on his hands, tired. “You want to come over?” Bojack offers. “Eh, maybe tomorrow if that’s alright,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “Yeah, of course. any time,” Bojack slouches. “Sorry about the small talk, Bojack. I’m a bit off my game this late,” Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes. “You don’t need to apologize P.B. I enjoy your presence alone, we don’t need to talk, yeah?” Bojack smiles. “Thanks for treating me so well,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “Anytime,” Bojack orders a few drinks for them. They drank in mostly silence. A tender moment. 

Done drinking for the night Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter stepped outside. Bojack takes out a cigarette and begins smoking it. “What’s it like being yellow?” Bojack suddenly asked out of nowhere. Mr. Peanutbutter turned to look at him with a confused glance. He laughs. “It’s good. I saw something shiny and refreshing when I looked in the mirror. People say I’m like a beam of sunshine shining out and infecting people with happiness,” He explains. “Sure is true for me,” Bojack says. “I made you happy?” Mr. Peanutbutter questions. “Still do,” Bojack says quietly. “That’s sweet~” Mr. Peanutbutter grins. Bojack walks over to Mr. Peanutbutter and pats his head. “Hey, just because I’m a dog doesn’t mean you can just pet me out of nowhere!” Mr. Peanutbutter pretends to get offended. “Yeah but, you’re a dog!” Bojack continues to push his point. “You’re a horse but you don’t see me riding you, do you?” They both immediately blush at Mr. Peanutbutter’s retort.  _ Oh god… I knew it. I like Bojack. And from the looks of it… It’s mutual!  _ His heart begins to pound as he looks at Bojack. “I… Uhm. Will see you tomorrow!” Bojack nervously laughs. “Y-Yeah!” Mr. Penutbutter does the same. They both drove their separate ways home. 

_ Oh god, this better not be what I think it is… No, know it is! I can’t like Mr. Peanutbutter! I’ve only dated women. Okay, as long as I don’t say or do anything stupid hopefully we can put this behind us.  _ Bojack frantically thinks as he drives home.  _ Damn it. Why is he so hot? That chest…  _ Bojack groans. He pulls into the drive-way and rushes inside. _ I just need a hot shower and some time to re-think this all. Maybe some of Ol’ Faithful too.  _ Bojack holds his head, confused. He quickly hops into the shower and sighs. The hot water rushed down his back and he hung his head.  _ What would’ve happened if I felt like this with Herb?  _ Bojack seems to be content with his interest in Mr. Peanutbutter.  _ Just don’t make things any more awkward than they need to be. We’re just two friends filming an episode together. But… Maybe he likes me too. Maybe we can just accept these feelings. Ugh.  _ Bojack ‘finished up’ in the shower before stepping out and getting into his robe. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat outside on his porch. “This isn’t healthy for me…” Bojack talks out loud. He dipped his feet into the pool and looked at his reflection. He brushed his fingers through his messy hair.  _ I’m okay. This is okay. I’ll just sleep it off.  _ He sighs and drinks more whiskey. Bojack stood back up and entered his living room. He looked at his couch and the TV feeling a sense of Nostalgia.  _ Loser has to take off their shirt!  _ He remembers. Bojack walks over to the fridge and looks at the photo again. He almost instinctively smiled when looking at it.  _ Just like in the episode.  _ He thinks of the shooting that day. Bojack lays down on the couch and catches the faintest trace of Mr. Peanutbutter’s scent. He smiled.

Bojack woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He walks over to the counter and his eyes widen when he sees Mr. Peanutbutter was calling.  _ Play it calm.  _ Taking a deep breath, he answers. “Hey, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack starts. “Hey, Bojack. I just wanted to know if we were okay,” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Of course, we were just a little drunk and said some things, that’s all,” Bojack taps his fingers on the counter nervously. “Yeah…” Mr. Peanutbutter quietly responds. “I’ll see you on set, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack tries to get out of the conversation. “Sorry…” Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes for no reason. “It’s okay! We’ll work this out later, I promise~” Bojack assures him. “Pinky promise?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks jokingly. “If we have to go down that route, then yes, pinky promise,” Bojack responds. They both laugh. “I’ll see you soon Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles on the other end of the line. “Missed ya,” He then quickly adds on before hanging up. Bojack was lovestruck.  _ He laughed. Good. This isn’t a dumpster fire after all. Just a normal fire; still salvageable.  _ For the first time in a long time, Bojack put on cologne, wanting to impress Mr. Peanutbutter.  _ It’s go time. _ He thinks as he steps out the door. 

Bojack steps through the stage’s doors and takes off his shades, his eyes immediately drawn to the familiar sight of a yellow labrador. Mr. Peanutbutter notices him and rushes over. “You ready to finish this?” He points to the set. “Hanging out with the suggestively gay other dad? Sure,” Bojack plays it casual. Mr. Peanutbutter sniffs Bojack’s neck, “Ooh~ Nice cologne! Must’ve been expensive,” He compliments Bojack and winks. Bojack blushes heavily and walks over to his corner.  _ Jesus… _ He dreamily thinks while downing his bottled whiskey. After regaining his composure Bojack changed into the episode’s outfit and walked on set. “Brushed your own hair today, Bojack? What’s the special occasion?” The director notices.  _ Oh, man. I don’t even remember brushing my hair. He’s the only thing that occupies my thoughts right now…  _ “Uhm… Nothing,” Bojack nervously responds to the director. Mr. Peanutbutter looked over at him and knew exactly why. With everyone in place, the episode resumed.

_ The camera pans out from a closeup of the fireplace showing the families in front of it. Sabrina only had one card left and slyly looked around at the others. When her turn came she played a +4 against The Horse. _

_ {The Horse} What disrespect!  _

_ The Horse pretends to faint and the orphans laugh. He then hands Sabrina her present. Where she eagerly ripped into the paper.  _

_ {Sabrina] A toy horse? What for? _

_ {The Horse} Whatever you want it to be for, sugar. _

_ {Audience coos} _

_ The Horse then hands a present to Ethan who eyed The Horse suspiciously. Ethan opened the present. _

_ {Ethan} A box of plain oatmeal?  _

_ {The Horse} For being creative, you can put anything into oatmeal! Berries, sugar, and even love! _

_ {Audience coos again}  _

_ Finally The Horse hands out Olivia’s present.  _

_ {Olivia} A pair of socks? _

_ {The Horse} For wearing, or choking people! Welcome our special guest, Mankind!  _

_ The professional wrestler did his part in educating people about how to be kind to each other. (Ironic) _

The director called for a break and Mr. Peanutbutter sat down next to Bojack. “This show has just become a series of cameos,” Bojack casually says. “Yeah, but there is only one main character. You~” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. “And only one supporting character. A good one at least. You~” Bojack whispers. They smiled at each other. Bojack pulled out his flask and offered a drink to Mr. Peanutbutter. “We’re in the final stretch now. This episode has felt 10 times longer than any others,” Bojack groans. “You said it,” Mr. Peanutbutter hands him back the flask. “Are we still going back to my place after this?” Bojack asks. “Yeah, I’ll go. We’ll have a little celebration,” Mr. Peanutbutter nods. “Sounds good,” Bojack responds. “Hey, weird question. Can I pet you?” Bojack then asks. “Go ahead, Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. Bojack proceeded to pet the top of his head. Mr. Peanutbutter leaned into the rubs pleasantly. “Good boy~” Bojack smirks. “Hey, now you’re pushing it!” Mr. Peanutbutter snickers. 

The crew all returned to their positions and everyone was ready to film the end of the episode. 

_ {The Horse} Oh, I almost forgot! The final present from me to the dog of the hour.  _

_ The Horse opened the box and something inside him switched.  _ He was no longer giving Mr. Peanutbutter this present as The Horse, but as Bojack. Mr. Peanutbutter seemed to notice the sudden switch as well.

Bojack held out a green wristband and gave it to Mr. Peanutbutter. They both smiled yet kept their cool as part of the show. 

_ {Mr. Peanutbutter} Thank you, Horse. I think the lesson for everyone today is to cherish what we receive even if it doesn’t seem to have value.  _

_ The camera fades away and the characters are left talking to each other as the audio dies out.  _

“That’s a wrap!” The director shouts. All the members were cheering. Meanwhile, Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter were having their own conversation. “I saw something different in you when you gave me this,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “I handpicked it for you,” Bojack admits. “It’s yours to keep. Was more than just a prop after all,” He adds on. “Wow, thanks Bojack!” Mr. Peanutbutter holds up the wristband and looks at it closely. “I’ll cherish this,” He assures. “Are you ready to leave?” Bojack asks and gathers his few belongings. “Isn’t it a bit rude to leave everyone?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Nah, they get it. Mean old grumpy Bojack,” He responds and walks towards the door. “Well, I don’t think you’re any of those,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack grins. 

Bojack opened his front door and let Mr. Peanutbutter enter. “It’s been a little bit since I’ve been here,” He says and looks around. “Isn’t much of anything new to see,” Bojack comments. They turned to face each other. All the day’s romantic gestures and hints boiled down to this moment. Bojack took a deep breath before they both leaned in for a kiss.  _ It’s happening…  _ Bojack thinks. He brushed his fingers against Mr. Peanutbutter’s cheek and relished in its’ softness. “I.. That…” Bojack struggles to find any words as they pulled away so he just kissed Mr. Peanutbutter again. With his tongue exploring every crevice in Mr. Peanutbutter’s mouth; Bojack grabbed him by the bottom and carried him quickly to his bedroom. A small moan escaped from Mr. Peanutbutter’s mouth, which turned Bojack on even further. Clothes were quickly ripped off and bed-sheets mangled. The next half an hour was filled with many howls and whinnies. 

“Fuck. I- I don’t think that was supposed to happen,” Bojack huffs and looks up at the ceiling. Mr. Peanutbutter doesn’t say anything and quietly regains his breath. “That was pleasant,” He says after a few moments. “I really don’t know what happened,” Bojack sits up and holds his head. Mr. Peanutbutter shifted over to Bojack and slowly kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the Horse’s neck. Bojack’s shoulders relaxed in the passionate moment. “That’s what happened, Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter says smoothly after the kiss concluded. “Just be a little less rough next time, please?” He gently laughs and asks. Mr. Peanutbutter got out of Bojack’s bed and paced around the room, collecting his clothes. “You look even better than I thought you would naked,” Bojack compliments him. Mr. Peanutbutter enticingly shakes his tail and smirks at Bojack in response. “We’ll call it friends with benefits, huh?” Mr. Peanutbutter dresses. “Yeah, I like the sound of that,” Bojack responds. “Still want to just hang out?” Mr. Peanutbutter crosses his arms and smoothly adds. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now, just like in the show the F-bomb is only dropped once per chapter instead of season.


	3. An Unofficial Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Peanutbutter helps Bojack accept he's in a real relationship by helping him show love and how to receive it. They spend time with each other outside of their shows.  
> The song at {1} to me is Pink Floyd- Comfortably Numb. But it can be whatever you want it to be!

Bojack quickly closed the door behind Mr. Peanutbutter as he exited. “What the hell just happened?” He says under his breath. He scrambled around the room before putting on his slightly sweat-soaked outfit. Holding his hand on the doorknob, Bojack wondered what he would see when he opened it. He reluctantly opened the door and peaked out. What he saw shocked him… Mr. Peanutbutter was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. _How the hell is he acting so casual about this?_ Bojack stares bug-eyed at the labrador. Mr. Peanutbutter looked back at him with a confused glance. “Are you okay, Bojack?” He asks. Bojack shakes off his trance and silently walks over to sit next to Mr. Peanutbutter. “It is okay if I hang out, right? I’d be hurt if I just came over for… That,” He says and holds his arm, worried. “Y-Yeah. I… Am I dreaming?” Bojack asks seriously. “Aww~” Mr. Peanutbutter blushes at what he thought was a compliment. _Not a dream… Got it._ Bojack notes. 

“I was thinking about playing some mini-golf, we could get ice-cream! It’ll be great!” Mr. Peanutbutter thinks out loud. Unsure of existence itself Bojack agrees with a nod when Mr. Peanutbutter looks at him. “Yay!” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles and leans on Bojack. Bojack blushes and looks down at the dog in his lap. _Love?_ Bojack questions himself. He wrapped his arm around Mr. Peanutbutter’s abdomen, unsure how to show he cared. Mr. Peanutbutter smiled and nuzzled Bojack’s chest. _Okay, that seemed to be a good choice._ “You’ve been a little quiet, Bojack… Am I making things uncomfortable?” Mr. Peanutbutter’s smile slowly fades and he looks up at Bojack. “It’s not you… I just don’t know what I’m doing,” Bojack says quietly. “Well…. Maybe you can figure it out at the mini-golf course!” Mr. Peanutbutter stays cheerful. “Just trust me on this one,” He says and softly strokes Bojack’s arm. _Thanks… How to show thanks?_ Bojack again wonders. Bojack takes his left hand and softly strokes Mr. Peanutbutter’s head. “Yes or no?” Bojack asks out loud. “Yes. Heh,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles again. _This feels good. For both of us. Maybe I do just need to spend time with him._

Bojack’s shoulders dropped as his anxiety started to fade away. His brain started to untangle like a string and he could talk fluently again. “I like the way this feels, P.B,” Bojack lightly smiles. “I’m pretty soft, huh?” Mr. Peanutbutter looks up at him. “Yeah…” Bojack dreamily says. “I like the way this feels too,” Mr. Peanutbutter flirtily says. Mr. Peanutbutter took his left hand and caressed Bojack’s cheek. “That’s the spot…” He happily sighs. Mr. Peanutbutter sits up to kiss Bojack’s nose. “Okay, maybe you should stop loving on me before I carry you right back to the bedroom~” Bojack manages to joke around about the incident. “How about you just kiss me and then we golf!” Mr. Peanutbutter suggests. “I like the sound of that,” Bojack smirks. Mr. Peanutbutter adjusted himself in Bojack’s lap and turned around. He brought in the kiss this time, which Bojack was secretly hoping for. Bojack felt around Mr. Peanutbutter’s soft neck. In turn, Mr. Peanutbutter ran his fingers through Bojack’s mane. “Damn, that was good!” Bojack pants after concluding the kiss. “I’m just glad you’re feeling better,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiled. “Only because of you,” Bojack remarks. Mr. Peanutbutter places another kiss on Bojack’s snout before hopping off his lap. “Ready to go?” He asks. 

Bojack puts on his shades and Mr. Peanutbutter pulls a pair out of his own. “Ooh, that’s a good match, P.B,” Bojack comments. “Thanks, love,” Mr. Peanutbuttter smiles and leans back. _I just really didn’t expect this to escalate so fast. One moment we were standing at my front door, the next; well…_ “Why were you so unsure of everything, Bojack?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks as Bojack drives out of the driveway. “I’ve… I’ve never really felt love. So I never knew how to give it. Real love. It’s usually just been one night stands where we don’t really connect…” Bojack scratches his mane. Mr. Peanutbutter sits in silence for a moment trying to think of a good response. “I will give you the love and support you need now, Bojack,” He solemnly swears. Bojack’s jaw began to quiver and he wiped away a tear. “Are you okay?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. Bojack pulls over. “It’s just… I’ve never heard that sentence before. A bit emotional to me,” He sniffles. “It’s okay now, _I love you,”_ Mr. Peanutbutter softly rubs his hand across the side of Bojack’s neck. _I love you too._ Bojack said the words in his head. He couldn’t say them out loud because he was full-on crying now, something only his parents saw when he was younger. Past that point, Bojack would convert sadness into rage or alcohol consumption. Mr. Peanutbutter continued to rub Bojack and cooed him. After a few minutes of crying, Bojack stopped. “I love you too,” He finally gets the chance to say out loud. Bojack kissed Mr. Peanutbutter’s forehead and began to drive again. 

“Is it safe to drive yet?” Mr. Peanutbutter cautiously asks him. “Yeah. I want to go have fun with you, P.B. Spend real time together,” Bojack smiles over at him. “It means a lot to me, Bojack. You are coming out of your shell,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “You’re like a therapy dog,” Bojack gently laughs. “I will work to figure out what love is and deliver it the best I can,” He nods. “That’s all I can ask for,” Mr. Peanutbutter beams. Bojack turned the radio on low and heard a song that was very familiar. Though he couldn’t decipher the name {1} He hummed along to the tune and smiled. Mr. Peanutbutter massaged his right shoulder. He looked beside him at his new Labrador lover. “I am going to buy you the best dinner you’ve ever had,” He laughs. Mr. Peanutbutter blushes but doesn’t turn away like the other times. Bojack drove in the presence of a song he related to and someone who loved him. _This is good. I like this feeling. Happiness? No, I’ve felt happiness before. This is comfort._ “I am comfortable,” Bojack says out loud. “Me too, Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. 

“My next episode is next week, do you want to be on set with me?” Bojack asks and steps out of his car. “I would love to! My show’s production time is a little bit longer, I don’t think we’re going to last long…” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “That’s terrible!” Bojack kicks the ground. ”Yeah… It happens. Not in my control,” He sighs. _I should work on getting him onto my show!_ Bojack thinks. _That would be the best Christmas gift!_ Bojack walks over to Mr. Peanutbutter and hugs him. “Is this what love feels like?” He asks. “Oof, it would be if you loosened your grip a bit!” Mr. Peanutbutter tightly says. “Sorry,” Bojack responds and loosens his grip. “Ahh~ That feels better,” Mr. Peanutbutter rests his head against Bojack’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat, sounds like you like this too~” Mr. Peanutbutter teases him. “I’m still learning,” Bojack blushes and lets Mr. Peanutbutter go. “You’re doing good,” Mr. Peanutbutter assures him. “Here’s another good step,” He says and takes Bojack’s hand. Bojack rubs his thumb across Mr. Peanutbutter’s hand. “Like that?” He asks. “Exactly like that,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Bojack sees a camera flash, he looks towards it but by the time he turned his head the photographer had disappeared. “How convenient the woods are right there,” He snorts. “If you are ever cornered by them and they ask you about me you don’t need to say anything,” Mr. Peanutbutter assures. “The world can know when you are ready for them to,” He adds on. “Thanks, P.B,” Bojack takes a look around. “You always have the best advice,” He smiles. 

The pair took off their sunglasses as the sun was behind them now. “Nice to see those handsome eyes again~” Bojack compliments. Mr. Peanutbutter just grins and looks over at Bojack. “You asked me what it was like to be yellow yesterday, now I ask you; what’s it like to be so tall?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “I mean, I’m not obnoxiously tall. My dad was the same height as me, his dad; well, I don’t know my grandfather on his side. But I’m sure he was tall too. I once met that wrestler The Undertaker, he’s the only guy that made me feel small. We considered bringing him on the show as well. But some other place paid more money. I guess I’m getting a little off-topic. When I look down I feel shorter than I really am. I just assume everyone else can grab that book on the top shelf, and then they look at me, and I’m like ‘what?’ before I realize I’m taller than them. Now when I look down I see you, and I like that sight~” Bojack thoroughly explains. “I’m not that short, you don’t have to look down to see me,” Mr. Peanutbutter points out. “I mean yeah, you’re still above the average male height. Sorry if I sounded rude,” Bojack apologizes. “Well, I don’t know what it’s like to be that tall, maybe those are just tall people's thoughts haha,” Mr. Peanutbutter pulls out two 20$ bills and pays for both of their admissions. “Thanks,” Bojack smiles at him.

“How should we respond to the rumors?” Bojack asks Mr. Peanutbutter as they walk in. “Well, they aren’t rumors. But I say we shouldn’t respond at all, not until you’re ready,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “That’s a good idea, yeah.” Bojack nods. “We don’t need to worry about that now, let’s just have fun!” Mr. Peanutbutter joyously looks around. The layout of the park was real simple, to the left was the mini-golf section while the right path led to different vehicle-based attractions. Mr. Peanutbutter eyed the go-karts. “Uh-uh. Don’t even think about it!” Bojack shakes his head. “Please?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Nope,” Bojack crosses his arms. “Pleeeeease?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks again with ‘puppy eyes’. “Alright alright, fine. Heh~” Bojack grins. “How can you be so adorable and handsome at the same time?” He asks. Mr. Peanutbutter wags his tail which made Bojack smile even further. “Will this long line be worth it?” He asks with a sigh. 

“Long line? What do you mean by ‘long line’?” Mr. Peanutbutter takes his hand. “Wha-” Bojack starts. Mr. Peanutbutter begins to run towards the front of the line. Bojack manages to keep up and even maintains a constant speed. _Just like Secretariat._ He smiles. Confident in his true potential, Bojack picks up the pace and manages to run past the fit dog as they neared the front of the line. “Heh heh. I knew these legs still had power somewhere,” He raspily chuckles. “Look at you, you overachiever!” Mr. Peanutbutter pats his back. “You might’ve sprinted past me but you can’t sprint past my go-kart abilities!” He smirks. “Oh yeah? The winner gets whatever they want~” Bojack cockily says. “Deal,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “It’s funny the things money can get you,” He looks at all the people behind them now who were frustrated. The pair were seated at the front of the karts. “Oh man, I haven’t done this in so long,” Bojack begins to doubt. “I’m confident you can beat everyone else~ But not me!” Mr. Peanutbutter takes his hand reassuringly. “Love you,” Bojack manages to say. “I love you too, Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter happily responds. Bojack cracked his knuckles as the race was about to begin, and then the light turned green.

Bojack started off with an early lead. He analyzed the track ahead and was already turning corners as tight as possible. Mr. Peanutbutter was hot on his tail. “You won’t be ahead for long!” Mr. Peanutbutter remarks. Bojack had never felt so alive. The wind passed through his mane and his heart raced, beginning to wonder what he wanted. He looked over at Mr. Peanutbutter, who seemed to be having even more fun. Mr. Peanutbutter’s tongue was sticking out and his eyes narrowed. Bojack couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. With his distraction, Mr. Peanutbutter managed to gain some distance on Bojack but hadn’t passed him yet. “Oh, you are gonna hate what I’m gonna do to you! Bojack cackles. _I’m gonna make him vacuum!_ Bojack looked behind him as he crossed the starting line and saw the white flag raised, signaling the final lap. “Final lap P.B! Whatcha gonna do?” Bojack teases him. Mr. Peanutbutter stopped holding out his tongue and focused. There was almost no way he could pass Bojack in speed. So he had to make the ultimate distraction. He thought back to something that made them both happy. Ahead was a path where if you hugged to the right you’d be on the outside of the next left turn. Previously Bojack had simply driven straight. _If I can make him lose focus he might automatically turn there and I’ll pass!_ Mr. Peanutbutter thinks. “Hey, Bojack!” He shouts with a smirk. Bojack turned to look at Mr. Peanutbutter and pretended to hold a green shell, like Bojack did on their Mario Kart race the month prior. He then ‘threw it’ at Bojack. Bojack stopped paying attention to the road and starting heckling. “I remember that!” He smiles. Mr. Peanutbutter took the chance and managed the smallest lead over Bojack. Who was thoroughly surprised. “Oh! You sly dog!” He smirks as Mr. Peanutbutter crosses the finish line before him. 

The pair exited the Karts and began to walk away, hand-in-hand. “You dirty dog! You’re very clever, I’ll give you that,” Bojack laughs. “So what do you want me to do?” He then asks. “I want you to take me home; and let me show you what a real _dirty dog_ looks like~” Mr. Peanutbutter winks. Bojack blushed heavily. “I- Uhm. Okay,” He stutters. “What’s the matter, big boy?” Mr. Peanutbutter continues and brushes Bojack’s neck. “Hey, c’mon not in public…” Bojack whispers. “Okay!” Mr. Peanutbutter returns to his cheery self. _He’s good at being seductive._ Bojack looks beside him. “I’ve waited so long to find the perfect person to play mini-golf with,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack just continues walking beside him. “Ice-cream now or later?” Bojack asks. “Oh you know we’ll be getting it later~” Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. Bojack covered his face in embarrassment. “But for now, I’d like some!” He says.

The pair had gotten ice-cream and Bojack began to reach for his wallet. “You’re buying dinner, at least let me pay for this,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “But you already paid for the admission! The expensive line-skipping tickets at that!” Bojack frowns. “I would pay any amount to be with you, Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter rests his free hand on Bojack’s. “Okay…” Bojack didn’t really feel good about it but he let Mr. Peanutbutter pay. They walked to the mini-golf course, which was Tiki themed. Bojack scanned all of the holes. He looked over at Mr. Peanutbutter who was seductively licking his ice-cream. “Jesus, P.B. What has gotten into you?” Bojack sweats. Mr. Peanutbutter innocently shrugs. Bojack watches as he prances off to fetch their Clubs and the golf balls. _It’s going to be a long night if I don’t make it to bed with him soon…_ Bojack looks at the happy labrador. 

The course was rather boring, neither were really feeling horny and Mr. Peanutbutter sighed. “I thought this was going to be a lot more fun, Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes. “The karts were,” Bojack responds. The pair walked up to the final hole, a tiki head. You were supposed to hit the ball into its mouth, which was very tiny. Mr. Peanutbutter was up first and lightly howled when he made it. Bojack wasn’t really expecting much so he didn’t try, and hey ball fell onto a side path. Suddenly, water sprayed all over Bojack’s head. “Agh!” He shakes the water off. “Weren’t expecting that, huh?” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. “Your mane looks nice like that,” He compliments. “You always look nice,” Bojack responds. They smiled at each other. The sun began to set over the horizon and the pair found a bench to sit on. “I just want to get dinner and go home,” Bojack says. “Today has dragged on far too long,” He wraps his arm around Mr. Peanutbutter. “What do you think about Horsin’ Around?” Bojack asks. “Well, I’d love to!” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. “No, no. The show heh~ We can save that for later,” Bojack chuckles. “I like it. It’s been going for a long while,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “Would you like to be on it more?” Bojack asks. “Are you asking me to join your show?” Mr. Peanutbutter gasps. “Yeah. I think the audience loves you, and I do too,” Bojack pets him. “Aww~” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. “You’ve learned very fast, Bojack,” He leans into the pets. “Just put on a good impression for my producers, maybe we can film a season together. Maybe they will even extend the show a little longer,” He nods. “I’m just going to miss my show,” Mr. Peanutbutter sighs. “We all do,” Bojack assures. “You don’t have to decide now, let’s have dinner and go home,” He helps Mr. Peanutbutter stand up. 

“I was thinking maybe we can skip dinner, actually,” Mr. Peanutbutter says as he gets in Bojack’s car. “I like the way you’re thinking,” Bojack smirks. “Just some me and you time. Horse Around. Have some pizza. We don’t need to dress like Socialites,” Mr. Peanutbutter continues. “You aren’t just my date, you’re my friend,” He smiles. “That means a lot to me, P.B,” Bojack looks at him. “You mean a lot to me,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “Let’s go home then. It’s yours too,” Bojack takes a drink from his flask. “Really?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Hang out whenever you want,” He offers. “Wow…” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. Bojack playfully scratched under Mr. Peanutbutter’s chin, which he took a liking to. Before driving off. 

The pair walked into Bojack’s house and faced each other again. “Why don’t I take the reins this time?” Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. “Oh reall-” Bojack is interrupted by a fierce kiss. _I like where this is going._ He thinks. Mr. Peanutbutter drags him to the bedroom and pushes him down on the bed. “You don’t really think you can top a horse, do you?” Bojack chuckles as he takes off his shirt. “Oh I don’t just think it~” Mr. Peanutbutter enticingly growls. He pounced. 

_Hell, he actually did it._ Bojack pants after their session. Mr. Peanutbutter softly stroked his neck and sighed. “You’re rough,” He looks over at him. “Ruff,” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. “You did not just make a dog pun,” Bojack says. “I did,” Mr. Peanutbutter remarks. Bojack kissed him. “You’ve made my life a lot better, P.B,” Bojack says. “You’ve made mine more joyous as well,” Mr. Peanutbutter taps Bojack’s nose. “Smoke break?” Bojack asks. “Just what I need,” Mr. Peanutbutter gets out of bed. Bojack once again watches Mr. Peanutbutter put on his pants before standing up and putting on his sweatpants and robe. 

The pair stood out on Bojack’s balcony. Overlooking the town below once again. “You are charming,” Bojack says. Mr. Peanutbutter looks at him for clarification. “All those months ago at the bar when I said ‘aren’t you charming?’ I know the answer now,” Bojack passes a cigarette to Mr. Peanutbutter. “There’s just this magical connection between us,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “Yeah...” Bojack agrees. “I’ve been needing some time for me recently. I don’t want to sound like I’m pushing you away or anything,” Bojack sighs. “I get it. Spending too much time with someone can be harmful,” Mr. Peanutbutter seems a little hurt. “I’m sorry, I do love you,” Bojack holds his head in shame. “I do too…” Mr. Peanutbutter takes a long drag of his cigarette. Bojack shifted over and kissed him. “I don’t need any more proof than that,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack lightly grinned. A pair of photographers flew up and surprised them. “This is gonna make for a juicy story!” One says. _Fuck._ Bojack silently thinks. The other one held up their camera for another photo. They smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most weak chapter so far. I kind of rushed it towards the end. Hope you still like it! Or can glance by it and look for my better chapters.


	4. The Horse Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A depressed Bojack goes to the park to find tranquility, receiving help from Mr. Peanutbutter and learning humility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is better now that I spend more time on it.

Bojack sat on his couch looking at the news. The images of Mr. Peanutbutter and him had spread all over and he wasn’t sure what to do next. _My life is falling apart all over again._ He sighs and takes a sip of whiskey. _Maybe true love isn’t right for me._ Bojack’s phone rang but he didn’t bother to answer. His answering machine went off. _Hey Bojack. Haven’t heard from you in a week… Wanted to remind you filming of your new episode starts today. Hope I see you there… Love you._ Bojack sniffled, it was the fifth voice-mail he had received from Mr. Peanutbutter that week. What confused him the most was that no groups had immediately organized to get them both fired or their shows canceled. _Maybe it’s just the long game. Waiting till my guard is down then shaming me in front of everyone. When I get there, then they’ll fire me._ He seemed sure of it. He looked at the clock and groaned. “Just get in there and get out. Then receive a big paycheck the week later. Yay!” He scoffs sarcastically. Bojack didn’t bother to brush his hair or put on cologne. _No one to impress anymore._

Bojack looked up at the huge filming studio and sighed. _It can only go downhill from here._ He walked in and wasn’t greeted by dirty stares or escorted out. He skimmed the room and found all the normal people, but was surprised to see Mr. Peanutbutter. Who immediately ran over to hug Bojack. “Bojack! Are you okay? I’ve been worried sick!” He whimpers. “What are you doing here?” Bojack asks in a low voice. “You invited me on set last week. I left multiple messages saying I’d be here,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “Oh,” Bojack nods. “I never really listened to them. I just liked hearing your voice,” He says. “W-Why haven’t you talked to me at all?” Mr. Peanutbutter looks down. “Was it something I did?” He whines. “No, you’re still as precious as always,” Bojack lightly smiles and cups his cheek. “I just knew as soon as those photographers took those images my career was ruined. And likely yours too, so I didn’t want you to know the person who ruined your career,” Bojack explains and takes a drink from his flask. “Our careers aren’t ruined. The show’s ratings were at their peak the last episode! You need to get into costume!” Mr. Peanutbutter reminds him. “What are you talking about? They fired me, right?” Bojack doubts. “No, in fact, the press has seemed to be largely positive,” Mr. Peanutbutter lowers his voice. “Fuck, well I didn’t study my lines,” Bojack sighs. “You’re in terrible condition, Bojack. Alcohol all over your sweater, you don’t smell good, and your mane is wild!” Mr. Peanutbutter is worried. “You don’t need to point it out!” Bojack growls. Mr. Peanutbutter shrinks down. “I thought you loved me…” He looks away before walking off. “I didn’t say I don’t!” Bojack shouts after him. _No one ever likes the real me…_

Bojack didn’t follow Mr. Peanutbutter to apologize. He knew that even if his career wasn’t ruined his friendship was. Bojack watches as Mr. Peanutbutter walks over and briefly talks to the producer. The producer then came over to him. “Yeah. I’ll pack my bags,” Bojack assumes the producer was there to fire him. “No- Bojack I’m not firing you. You need to get it together. We’ll film tomorrow,” The producer crosses his arms. Bojack looks over at Mr. Peanutbutter. “Sorry, everyone! Bojack’s not ready! I’ll buy lunch for everyone and see you tomorrow!” He shouted. _Good first impression. Might be who replaces me. What would it become, Doggin’ Around?_ “Are you even listening to me?” The producer snaps at him. Mr. Peanutbutter walks over and avoids eye-contact with Bojack. “Your friend here is going to help you recover,” He says before walking away. “Bojack… I’m here to help you. Please, let me,” Mr. Peanutbutter sniffles. “There’s nothing to help with,” Bojack looks away guiltily. “I hurt you. Just like everyone. Stop showing mercy,” He reaches for a cigarette. “My life is meant to be lonely…” Bojack continues. “Remember last week when you held me in your arms? I showed you love. You showed me love. We could still have that,” Mr. Peanutbutter slides down against a wall and sits. Bojack says nothing. “We might have rushed it by having intercourse that early on, but there’s more to love than that, and I want to experience that with you,” He continues. 

Bojack made eye-contact with Mr. Peanutbutter for the first time that day. “I’m sorry…” He quietly says. Bojack’s apology was genuine. They both knew it. “Do you want to go to the park?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks after a while. “Okay…” Bojack responds. _If Bojack doesn’t crack soon we’ll both be devastated…_ Mr. Peanutbutter sighs looking at the man he thought he knew. 

Bojack shivered as he stepped out of the studio into the winter air. Mr. Peanutbutter took off his scarf and wrapped it around Bojack’s neck. “Love.” He describes his action. Bojack sheds a single tear at the action. “Let me love you, please,” Mr. Peanutbutter says and brushes Bojack’s arm. He began to pierce Bojack’s metaphorical circle, which was only big enough for himself. Bojack almost smiled at the feeling of Mr. Peanutbutter’s warm fingers. _I have longed for his touch…_ He sighs. His arm was warming up. “Walk with me,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. Mr. Peanutbutter took Bojack’s hand and they began to walk out of the studio’s lot. Just like he had taught him to do; Mr. Peanutbutter brushed his finger against the surface of Bojack’s hand. It felt good. “Don’t focus on everyone else,” Mr. Peanutbutter says as they make it to the sidewalk. Bojack looked over at Mr. Peanutbutter and felt bad. He began to match pace with him. Bojack distanced himself from everyone except Mr. Peanutbutter. He looked at their intertwined hands and almost smiled again. _I like the way this feels, P.B._ Bojack remembers. _I like the way this feels too._ Mr. Peanutbutter remembers the moment himself. Mr. Peanutbutter wanted to reach to pet Bojack’s neck but stopped himself. “Why’d you give me your scarf?” Bojack asks. “Love. But also because I have lots of fur and don’t One-Hundred percent need it,” Mr. Peanutbutter explains. “Hmm.” Bojack doesn’t really respond. He looked around the big city and felt small. “The park is just up ahead. Stay focused, love,” Mr. Peanutbutter places his hand on Bojack’s shoulder. Bojack sighed at the feeling of Mr. Peanutbutter’s hand. He missed it. Along with Mr. Peanutbutter’s reassuring words, Bojack was starting to crack. “Why do people even walk in parks?” He asks. “It’s refreshing. When I was lonely I used to throw a frisbee and chase after it myself. Pretty pathetic,” Mr. Peanutbutter looks around as well. “I don’t think that’s pathetic,” Bojack responds. “Thanks for the empathy,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles at him. Bojack loved seeing Mr. Peanutbutter’s smile. 

“Are you feeling better, Bojack?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. Bojack thinks for a moment. “A little bit,” Bojack responds. “That’s good. I’m here to support you,” He assures. “Shouldn’t I be apologizing?” Bojack asks. “No, we can save that for later. Right now we need to get you to like yourself,” Mr. Peanutbutter says as they walk up to the crosswalk. “I do like myself,” Bojack defends himself. “I really don’t think you do. I think you blame yourself for your parent’s failures to raise you well, and you can say you don’t know me all you want but you sure project yourself loud and clear,” Mr. Peanutbutter retorts. Bojack stays silent. “I’m sorry. Sometimes you just need the truth,” Mr. Peanutbutter says and holds his hand again. “I understand,” Bojack nods. The pair crossed the road and were now in the park. It was scattered with large trees and even a pond. Benches and happy families occupying them. It was large enough to distance yourself from the busy streets surrounding it, while the sun peeked through leaves, scattered rays of sunshine. “It’s beautiful here,” Bojack says quietly. “I agree,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. _Bojack is more talkative, that’s good. Now I just need him to realize he can be happy._ Bojack looked at a bouncy castle in the distance and heard squeals of joy. Birds called from the trees above and he internally felt warmer. Faint conversations and laughs from the people having picnics or enjoying activities around them. He watched in awe as Mr. Peanutbutter jogged after a frisbee that flew by them. “Here you are, Ma’am!” He shouts and gently tosses it back. “Thank you!” The lady responded. Mr. Peanutbutter chuckled to himself and smiled. “I think I like the park,” Bojack says and intakes fresh air. “I do too,” Mr. Peanutbutter says and wags his tail. 

Bojack’s heavy footsteps lightened as he realized he was the outlier in the park, the only downer. His mind was taken off reaching for his flask and he found a new high. The clouds began to spread apart as mid-day approached. He was warmed up externally too. “Legs getting tired yet?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “No, not really. I’m feeling a little energized actually,” Bojack says. Before they knew it the pair were approaching the bouncy castle. A birthday party seemed to have been organized. “Cake, everyone!” An adult shouted. The two slowed their pace as they watched the children bundle out of the castle for the treat. Bojack finally smiled. “Thank you for taking me here,” He says and looks over at Mr. Peanutbutter. “Thank you for smiling,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds and finally gets to pet Bojack’s neck. Bojack loved the feeling. A hot dog vendor was in front of them and Bojack watched as Mr. Peanutbutter jogged over and bought himself one. “Have a good day!” The vendor exclaimed. “You too,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiled. They fell back in line and watched an empty patch of grass. A robin hopped around the field and picked up twigs for its nest. They examined as it flew into a tree above and tweeted with satisfaction. Bojack took Mr. Peanutbutter’s hand this time. _I like the way this feels, P.B._ He remembers again. 

  
Ahead on the right was the pond, geese quacked as an older gentleman sat on a nearby bench and fed them. He took off his flat cap and smiled. Bojack thought to himself for a moment before jogging over and sitting down next to the man. “Mind if I have a try?” He asks. “Go ahead, young man,” The gentleman responded. The man offered his bag of breadcrumbs to Bojack. “Remember, spread out the crumbs, and don’t toss too much. Fat geese can’t fly!” He chuckles. Bojack felt Mr. Peanutbutter softly massaged his shoulders and smiled. He took the man’s advice and tossed out the crumbs, watching as the geese hurried over and quacked at each other. “Looks like that one is greedy!” The man chuckles and points at a specific goose. Bojack felt a state of Humility sitting next to the elder. _He's just as human as I am._ He tossed a few more crumbs before handing the bag back. “I’m getting a little too old to be walking here every other day,” The man says and holds his cap. “Continue my legacy, will ya?” He places the cap on Bojack’s head. Bojack liked the way the cap felt and kept it on. Mr. Peanutbutter helped the man stand up and they watched as he hobbled away with his cane. “Be safe, youngsters! But don’t be afraid!” He smiled. “You’ve- You’ve learned so much,” Mr. Peanutbutter tears up. Bojack hugged him. _This is what love feels like._ “Do you want to go home?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “I could help you learn your lines,” He adds-on. “I like the sound of that,” Bojack chuckles. “Alright! Let’s get you cleaned up as well,” Mr. Peanutbutter says and scratches his mane. 

“I don’t need to tell you how to take a shower, right?” Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. “Heh heh, cute,” Bojack scratches under his chin. “I’m gonna get your script, don’t go anywhere!” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “Alright,” Bojack smiles at him. Bojack was happy their friendship was somewhat repaired. But he wasn’t sure of their romantic relationship. He began to brainstorm an idea. Bojack kissed Mr. Peanutbutter’s forehead before he walked off. Mr. Peanutbutter didn’t know how to feel but seemed to like it. Shaking off his thoughts Mr. Peanutbutter began to exit Bojack’s house, on his way to the studio. 

_I got it, I’ll dress up exactly as the Horse and hit on him. Haha._ Bojack smirks as he takes a shower. _I just hope I can get him on the show one day. A remnant of our passing lives before we start to get old. I wish my mane always looked this good._ He finished up his shower, which wasn’t obnoxiously long, but long enough to smell clean. Searching deep back in his closet, he found a replica of the _Horsin’ Around_ sweater. He was a few pounds heavier but the sweater still fits well. He brushed back his recently wettened hair and sprayed cologne. _I don’t remember the last time I was this responsible._ He chuckles looking at himself in the mirror. I _‘m going to miss looking so handsome._ Bojack exited the restroom and took a seat on the couch, crossing his legs and eagerly waiting for Mr. Peanutbutter to return. 

Bojack turned to look at his front door as it opened. Mr. Peanutbutter was a little confused at the sight of Bojack. Bojack quickly breathes and starts his line, “Now that the children are asleep, I was thinking we could have some personal time, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack winks at him. Mr. Peanutbutter was in awe. “I uh… Hello to you too, Bojack,” He lightly blushes.“I’m just playing with you, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack laughs. “I just… Wanted to repair our relationship. I do still want to feel love,” His smile fades. “Bojack. I want to feel love too, and I’ll give you a kiss good luck with your episode,” He assures. “As long as you work on being able to accept publicity,” He adds-on. “Ugh. Publicity. I’ll work on it with the right amount of help,” Bojack says. “That’s what I like to hear!” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles at him. Mr. Peanutbutter shut the door behind him and set down the envelope containing Bojack’s script. “A toast?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks him. “Asking me to drink? In my own home?” He cackles. “You’ll find a bottle pretty much anywhere,” He directs. Mr. Peanutbutter checked every cabinet he could and sure enough, a bottle of some alcohol was in them. “Think you can handle hard whiskey?” Bojack walks up behind him and asks. “Maybe. I know it’s hard to get you drunk though,” Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles. “Just nothing too much, I still need you to be able to read your lines,” He says. “Fair enough,” Bojack steps away and reaches into an opposite cabinet, pulling out two smaller shot glasses. “Look at you showing resilience!” Mr. Peanutbutter compliments him and brushes his neck. Bojack happily neighs. 

Bojack sighed looking at the script, “So cheesy, as always,” He scoffs. “That’s just what people like right now, I guess,” Mr. Peanutbutter shrugs. Bojack took a shot and looked up at Mr. Peanutbutter who had done the same. “Phew! That’s strong!” He laughs. “Like rat poison in a drink!” He adds-on. “Y’know Mr. Peanutbutter, with Christmas only being a few days down the line I wanted to give you your present early,” Bojack starts. “You got me a present? Aww,” Mr. Peanutbutter blushes. Bojack pulled out an invitation for _Horsin’ Around._ He had made a few phone calls while Mr. Peanutbutter was gone and the producers agreed, Mr. Peanutbutter would be a good fit. The ratings were at their peak the previous episode. There would be one final season where Mr. Peanutbutter was the secondary dad to the orphans. Mr. Peanutbutter looks at the invitation in shock, before standing up to hug Bojack. “I- I get to work with you?” He tearfully asks. “Yep. Tomorrow’s episode will be this season’s finale. Then we’ll have one last season; with the person The Horse and I love,” Bojack pats his back. “I love you too!” Mr. Peanutbutter quietly howls. Bojack knew it would all work out. 

Mr. Peanutbutter helped Bojack memorize his lines in high spirits. “We should have a celebration!” He suggests. “I think spending time with each other is the best celebration we could ask for,” Bojack responds. Mr. Peanutbutter nods in agreement. “Do you have any extra pairs of swimming shorts?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “Yeah. I’m sure if you tightened them up well enough they might just fit,” He chuckles. “What do you have in mind?” He asks. “We could relax in the hot tub, good for the muscles,” Mr. Peanutbutter suggests. “Alright. I like the way you’re thinking,” Bojack smirks and stands up. “Let me fetch ‘em,” He says. Mr. Peanutbutter stepped outside into the moderately cold winter air. The sun had just set and the sky darkened, seasoned stars faintly glistening. He kneeled down and dipped his fingers into Bojack’s hot tub with joy. _I just need him relaxed so we can talk about making our relationship public._ He sighs. _It’s kind of manipulating, but he’ll thank me later._ Bojack walked up behind him and slid into the tub, he was already in his trunks. Handing Mr. Peanutbutter an extra pair, Bojack turned away. “What do you think I’m just going to undress right out here? The photographers must be in the trees somewhere!” Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. “Maybe you’ll look so good they’ll put you on the cover of a magazine~” Bojack smoothly replies. “Actually… That’s not a bad observation,” Mr. Peanutbutter nods. Shrugging off his fear, Mr. Peanutbutter stripped down to his boxers. Sure enough, a camera flashed in the trees. But he didn’t mind, he slipped on Bojack’s extra trunks and tightened them appropriately. “Now I wonder what you looked like,” Bojack remarks as he slips into the pool. “You’ve seen me naked before,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “Maybe again sometime soon?” Bojack raises an eyebrow and asks. “Maybe Bojack, as long as you’re a good boy~” Mr. Peanutbutter relaxes in the hot tub. The warm bubbles sprouted around the tub and Mr. Peanutbutter couldn’t imagine anything else he’d rather be doing. 

  
Bojack tapped on a closed tab next to him, up slowly popped a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “This is the life,” He smirks. He poured a glass for the labrador and himself. Mr. Peanutbutter happily sighed and sipped the beverage. With the night sky fully intact and the moon shining bright, Mr. Peanutbutter closed his eyes and howled towards it. Bojack smirked looking at his companion. After he was finished, faint howls could be heard from the town below. “Look at what you did~” Bojack laughs. “It is a happy night for us canines,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. “Are you ready for the world to know?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks. “I think I am,” Bojack scratches under his chin. Mr. Peanutbutter purred almost like a cat. _Wow, I didn’t even have to convince him. Maybe he was ready after all._ Mr. Peanutbutter scooted over next to Bojack and brought him in for a long kiss. Bojack whinnied at the pleasant feeling. Once finished, Mr. Peanutbutter rested his head on Bojack’s shoulder and they sat in each other’s arms once again staring off into the night sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, back to the quality you all know and love. A more tender chapter without any intercourse, just plain old love. I think chapter 5 will be the final chapter. But if asked, I might write a short epilogue. Thanks for all the positive feedback! Mr. Peanutbutter loves you <3


	5. Certain Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horsin' Around executives lock in their decision to cast Mr. Peanutbutter and the public responds well to the publication of Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter's relationship.

Mr. Peanutbutter warily sat up and looked around the dark room. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was, the previous night’s ridiculous alcohol consumption a primary factor. He felt around whatever he was sleeping on and touched rough skin. Listening, he recognized the light snoring to be that of Bojack. Knowing where he was now, Mr. Peanutbutter reached over to a dresser and squinted; trying to check the time on his small flip phone. _10:45. We must’ve stayed up late last night. Doing what?_ He looked around the room and noticed it was relatively clean and they were both still dressed. _Not having sex it seems._ He lightly smiles. _Maybe I can fix that soon~_ He slid out of Bojack’s bed and grabbed his phone before quietly stepping out. _He’s lucky filming is later today. But what am I saying? I woke up this late after all._ Mr. Peanutbutter decided he would make breakfast for Bojack once again, he had gotten used to it by now. He knew his way around the house and was liking it. Mr. Peanutbutter searched Bojack’s fridge and decided on making Biscuits and Gravy. _Everybody loves it, right?_ He asks himself. 

After starting up breakfast, Mr. Peanutbutter decided it was finally time to wake Bojack up. The Horse was known for his irregular sleep schedule and often missed important business meetings and otherwise. He walked into Bojack’s room and over to the curtains. _Sorry I have to do this to you._ He silently apologizes. With a quick motion, the room was suddenly bright. Mr. Peanutbutter had already been awake for a few minutes and he still had to squint. He turns away and looks at Bojack, who began to stir. “Oh god, it’s like hell opened up and it's hot fire has splashed into my eyes!” Bojack groans. Mr. Peanutbutter gently laughed at the metaphor. “Morning sleepyhead,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles at him. “Hey, Mr. Peanutbutter,” Bojack sighs and stares up at the ceiling. Bojack sniffed the air and sat up. “What’s cooking?” He asks. “Something I think you’ll like,” Mr. Peanutbutter says. “Although, I’m not the best at cooking. Just mediocre,” He shrugs. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Bojack yawns and puts on his robe. “Thanks for cooking anyway P.B. Forgot to say that last time,” He smiles. “Don’t mention it,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. Mr. Peanutbutter walks back to the kitchen to maintain the meal. “So how exactly are we going to go public about this whole thing?” Bojack asks. “I was thinking of a plain old interview. They’ll ask about the shows and then move onto us personally, and that’s where we’ll shine,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “Good idea, when do you think the soonest it can happen is?” Bojack sits down at the counter. “Likely tomorrow night, so you can do it after filming,” Mr. Peanutbutter pulls out two plates. “Oooh, I smell what you’re cooking! When my mom was in a good mood; rarely ever mind you, she would make Biscuits and Gravy,” Bojack smiles. “Well, if that’s a pleasant memory then I’m glad you’re reminded of it,” Mr. Peanutbutter looks back at him. 

A rather timid morning, the pair ate in silence. Bojack’s clock ticking the only noise to be heard. “How are you doing?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks after a while. “I’m okay. Bored really,” Bojack responds with a yawn. “It’s sad how some days are just the same. Something new happens one day and then it’s just repetitions the next. I’ve been doing Horsin’ Around for so long now,” He sighs. “Well, I hope to make your life less boring,” Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. “You already have~ I can’t wait to see where life will bring us next,” Bojack compliments him. “Thanks, love~” Mr. Peanutbutter responds with a grin. Outside birds chirped serenely and the room was really starting to warm up, the sun now above the city. “A warm day?” Bojack infers. “That’s good, it was real cold,” He nods. Unsure of what to say Mr. Peanutbutter took their plates and washed them. “Is there anything you want to do today?” Mr. Peanutbutter asks as he returns. “Eh, I don’t know. I guess I’m just going to review my lines until filming,” Bojack sighs. “I’m sure there will be something to do after that,” He shrugs. 

Mr. Peanutbutter paced around Bojack’s back deck and pondered. _How do I make things less… Boring?_ He scratches his neck and wonders. _Maybe I just need to go home. Things will be less expecting of me. We’ll hang out afterward._ Mr. Peanutbutter reluctantly decides. He looked down at his feet and walked back in slowly. ‘I uh. I think I’m going to go home now. Filming starts in about an hour,” Mr. Peanutbutter tells Bojack. “Oh, well alright. Thanks for hanging out. Love you,” Bojack smiles at him. _Huh well, this went better than I thought._ “Love you too~” Mr. Peanutbutter returns the smile. “How do you like your wristband?” Bojack asks. “I love it, wear it everywhere. To most, it wouldn’t mean much, but because you got it personally it’s like a gold bar,” Mr. Peanutbutter grins and holds up his wristband. “Aww,” Bojack chuckles. “I’ll see you around,” Bojack takes out the envelope and began to study his script again. Mr. Peanutbutter blew a kiss towards him before departing.

Mr. Peanutbutter walked through his own front door and looked around. _I feel like I haven’t been here in years. I would just sleep here and then continue to hang out with Bojack when I could._ With a sigh, he put on some relaxing music and sat down on his couch. He practically melted into the cushions. _I have this big of a house but no one to share it with._ He lightly chuckles. Although he later found it more sad than funny. He whimpered. Mr. Peanutbutter felt sad. He was usually very happy and wasn’t even sure what made him sad. Staring down at the floor he listened to his heartbeat. The relaxing music wasn’t very relaxing after all. 

Eventually, filming time came around and everything went smooth, the pair showed up and were delighted by each other’s presence After watching his supporting role the director decided that yes, Mr. Peanutbutter was right for the secondary dad. Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter sat down for some personal time. “Hey P.B,” Bojack smiles. “Hey Bojack,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds. “Did you get that interview for us tomorrow?” Bojack pulls out his flask and asks. “I sure did, It’s going to be a big turning point for us,” Mr. Peanutbutter yawns. “Hey, do you want to go out for dinner?” Bojack then asks. “A real, professional dinner?” Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. “Well, maybe not all professional after it's done~” Bojack whispers. “I’d like that,” Mr. Peanutbutter responds and stretches. They both stood up. “Let’s get out of this boring place,” Bojack says. So, they left. Hand in hand.

After having a passionate prior evening, the pair returned to filming, the day flying by. In their best suits, they sat down on the set of the interview. As expected, the interviewer started off with the pair’s shows. The unfortunate news of Mr. Peanutbutter’s House being canceled. But also the positive news of him becoming a mainstay on Horsin’ Around’s last season. The real question had finally come.

“There have been rumors and pictures suggesting you two are in a romantic relationship, what are your comments on this?” They ask. Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter looked at each other, Mr. Peanutbutter nodded silently telling Bojack to speak up. “I can confirm, these rumors and images are 100% true. We found comfort with each other, and with Mr. Peanutbutter now on Horsin’ Around, I believe our relationship can be shown on TV to audiences as it really is for us,” Bojack confidently says. The audience clapped and the pair both felt warm at the positive feedback. With the next season still in development, they were free to spend time with each other. Striving for the best and bringing out the best in each other. 

_Our final scene takes place with the pair on Bojack’s car, overlooking the beach as the year 1997 rolls around._ “Do you think people are going to like our new season?” Bojack asks. “Well, filming doesn’t start for months and we haven’t even seen any scripts. But I love you~ And if we create a genuine feeling of love between us on the show I’m sure it will,” Mr. Peanutbutter looks towards him with a smile. Mr. Peanutbutter leaned into Bojack and looked off towards the sunset. Bojack wrapped his arm around Mr. Peanutbutter’s waist. “Aren’t you sweet~” Bojack kisses his forehead. “It’s been a long couple of months I’ve known you,” Mr. Peanutbutter yawns. “As if every day has to be a new adventure, but it doesn’t,” He continues. “I’m having just enough fun sitting up here with you,” Bojack smiles. “Never imagined this huh?” Mr. Peanutbutter teases him. “I mean, I didn’t always 100% hate you. You’ve always been pretty hot, I’m sure I felt that deep down,” Bojack explains. “Oh you~” Mr. Peanutbutter kisses him. Bojack pet Mr. Peanutbutter’s soft neck. “I like it when you do that,” He says. Bojack neighs. “Want to go home? It’s getting a little cold, I hear it’s going to snow tomorrow,” Bojack asks. “Snow on New Year’s Day?” Mr. Peanutbutter queries. “I have hot chocolate,” Bojack casually says. “Deal!” Mr. Peanutbutter howls. “Heheh. I love you, you silly lab,” Bojack smiles and hops off his car’s lid. “I love you too, Bojack~” Mr. Peanutbutter does the same. _I have a feeling Bojack and I will last a long time._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real short chapter because I had a story to tell, not me just rambling on about the same stuff and extending the chapter to 3,000 words. I hope you enjoyed my story, through its ups and downs. Sorry, the beginning was so boring.  
> An epilogue is in the works! So please be patient.


	6. The Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After it snows, the pair go to the park and strengthen their love for each other. Creating signature outfits along the way.

_I love you, you silly lab._ For the first time in a while, Mr. Peanutbutter had a good dream. He smiled laying in Bojack's expensively comfortable bed. He wanted to lay there forever, so he kept his eyes closed. Mr. Peanutbutter heard Bojack's slightly raspy breathing and smirked. "You awake yet?" The Horse asks. "Unfortunately so," Mr. Peanutbutter sighs. "I'm surprised you're up so early," He adds-on. "Me too," Bojack chuckled. "Just got a little cold, hasn't snowed in a long while," He groans. Mr. Peanutbutter shifted over and curled up next to Bojack, warming him up. "Thanks," Bojack says. "Like a blanket, but better," He pets Mr. Peanutbutter's neck. Mr. Peanutbutter loved the rubs and leaned into Bojack, eager for more. "So adorable sometimes~" Bojack snickers. "if you were a canine you'd do the same," Mr. Peanutbutter responds. "Oh I don't doubt it, I just like doing this," Bojack smiles. "Me too. Soothing for both of us," Mr. Peanutbutter yawns. Bojack turned on his side like Mr. Peanutbutter and embraced him in a loving hug. "Love," Bojack says. "You got it down pretty fast," Mr. Peanutbutter rests his head against Bojack's chest. 

The pair rested in each other's arms for the next few minutes before they got too hot. "Ready to get up yet?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Not really, I haven't had a good hug like that in some time," Bojack sits-up and holds his head. "Well, just ask me for one! I am the most cuddly person you'll ever meet~" Mr. Peanutbutter laughs and also sits up. Bojack smiles and looks over at Mr. Peanutbutter. His life had become such a wild yet timid life at the same time. Bojack places his forehead against Mr. Peanutbutter's lovingly. "Are you just some angel in disguise?" Bojack asks. "Well, when I feel like being devilish; you'll know it~" Mr. Peanutbutter teases. Bojack chuckles and brings Mr. Peanutbutter in for a kiss. Who in turn closed his eyes and relaxed. Bojack scratched under Mr. Peanutbutter's chin and the kiss ended. "You sure do know how to push my buttons," Mr. Peanutbutter wags his tail. "In the good way?" Bojack stretches and asks. "In the good way," Mr. Peanutbutter confirms. "Heheh," Bojack grins widely. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to pull out the old sweater," Bojack gets out of bed and shivers. He looked in the mirror and tilted his head. "Do I still look good?" Bojack asks Mr. Peanutbutter. "Yes Bojack, you still look good," Mr. Peanutbutter says with a tone as if he had said it many times before. Mr. Peanutbutter shifted backward so he would be leaned up against the backboard. Bojack looked back at him and walked over. "You've always looked good too~" Bojack smiles and scratches under his chin. Mr. Peanutbutter grinned and tapped Bojack's snout. "Ready for breakfast?" Bojack was a little surprised by Mr. Peanutbutter's 'boop'. "You're making it?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Mhm," Bojack responds. _What a spectacle this'll be._ Mr. Peanutbutter snickers to himself. "You keep getting better and better every day~" Mr. Peanutbutter decides to not tease him out loud. "Only because of you," Bojack smiles. "I love you," Mr. Peanutbutter says and cups his cheek. "I love you too," Bojack places his hand on Mr. Peanutbutter's. "Well, you coming? I'm getting a little old to carry people anymore," Bojack asks. "Old? Bojack you are not even close to old! That man we saw at the park was old," Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. "I guess what I'm saying is, carrying someone is such a stereotypical lovey-dovey thing to do," Bojack snorts. "Fair enough," Mr. Peanutbutter shrugs.

Mr. Peanutbutter got out of Bojack's bed and brushed back his hair. He placed his hands against the wall and stretched his back, a satisfying crack sounding. "Turning into a cat?" Bojack asks. "My worst nightmare," Mr. Peanutbutter comments. Mr. Peanutbutter walked over to Bojack and placed his chin on Bojack's shoulder. "I don't want to get up," He groans. "Me neither, trust me. But maybe we can go outside and have fun," Bojack takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around Mr. Peanutbutter's waist. "Outside? In this weather?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "I probably have some extra mittens," Bojack explains. "I'm just wearing all of your clothes, aren't I?" Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles. "That's love, I think," Bojack responds. Bojack lifted Mr. Peanutbutter in a sort of bearhug, carrying him to the kitchen. "I thought you said-" Mr. Peanutbutter starts. "Don't get used to it!" Bojack says. The saying was almost like a new catchphrase. 

"If only I had an apron..." Bojack smiles warmly, remembering certain _Horsin' Around_ episodes. "What do you plan on making?" Mr. Peanutbutter takes a seat at the counter and asks. "I'm not some gourmet chef, but I know the simple French Toast," Bojack explains. "With maple syrup and powdered sugar, it's a dream! I wouldn't even be against putting Peanut Butter on it," He anticipates eating. "Mr. Peanutbutter eating Peanut Butter, how funny is that?" Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. "Quite funny," Bojack responds. Bojack reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, eager for a drink. The liquid either made him great or terrible at talking. It just depended on how much he had. "Are you alright?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Yeah. I just haven't been in my usual habits recently. Fewer pills and alcohol. Haven't been using my horse tranquilizer either so I'm getting less sleep," He sighs. "Well, in the long run, that's a good thing, right?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Yeah. It will be a little hard to cope with though," Bojack unscrews the lid of the drink. "I'll be here for you~" Mr. Peanutbutter assures. That gave Bojack the hope to get better. He turned around and smiled gratefully at the labrador, who did the same. Bojack cracked his knuckles and prepared to make the breakfast of the century. 

"What about you, Mr. Peanutbutter? How are you?" Bojack asks. "I don't really know Bojack. I have a lovely boyfriend and more money than I realistically need, yet I still feel down and sad." Mr. Peanutbutter places his head on the counter. "I feel the same way. I didn't know we graduated to calling each other boyfriend," Bojack lightly smiles. "In all seriousness, I think I've learned how to comfort someone. I've been taught empathy and humility, and I'm a better person. So I will uphold my end of the promise; to love each other," Bojack states. "I knew I could trust you," Mr. Peanutbutter looks up at him gratefully. Bojack warmly smiled and walked over to the counter. He took Mr. Peanutbutter's hand and gently squeezed it. "You are a good boy~" He teases but assures him at the same time. Mr. Peanutbutter blushed at the comment. "Breakfast will be ready shortly, so don't go anywhere!" Bojack leans over and kisses Mr. Peanutbutter's hand before returning to monitor the meal. _We've come a very long way. From Bojack almost making me cry to kissing my hand._ Mr. Peanutbutter silently thinks. 

"Bojack, have you ever really loved someone?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks as he sets down a plate of breakfast. "Other than you? I don't know... That's a tough question. If I'm honest, no, I don't think I've ever really loved anyone other than you. I've been such a jerk my whole life, and probably will continue to be. But... I wanna focus on building my relationship with you," Bojack frowns. "That means a lot," Mr. Peanutbutter comforts him. Bojack took a seat next to Mr. Peanutbutter and sighed. Mr. Peanutbutter wrapped his arm around Bojack and rested his head on Bojack's shoulder. "I love you," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "I love you too," Bojack turns and nuzzles Mr. Peanutbutter's cheek. The pair ate Bojack's meal and Mr. Peanutbutter was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. "Secret ingredient is love," Bojack comments. "I can tell!" Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. He even managed to finish before Bojack. "Well, aren't you hungry?" Bojack chuckles. Bojack stood up and fetched two shot glasses and the bottle of whiskey he previously pulled out. "Want to go to the park after this?" He asks. "I'd like that," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. Bojack poured drinks for them both and they toasted in silence. 

Bojack reached far back in the closet, reaching for his sweater. He was surprised to find the sweater wasn't far back at all. _Heh. I remember hitting on Mr. Peanutbutter with this thing._ He smirks and holds it up. Putting it on, memories of _Horsin Around'_ flooded back to him. _Heh. They're all growing up. I guess I am too._ Bojack put on a scarf as well as some sturdy boots. As he tightened the scarf while looking in the mirror his favorite labrador walked up beside him. "Stylish," Mr. Peanutbutter compliments him. Feeling playful, Bojack put Mr. Peanutbutter into a loose headlock and scratched his head. Mr. Peanutbutter placed his hands on Bojack's hips in an attempt to escape. _Ooh, that feels good._ Bojack silently thinks. Mr. Peanutbutter managed to escape with a wide grin. "Hey~" He pants. "You got Bojack'd!" Bojack laughs. "Bojack, you already have a dance named after you, you don't also need a term," Mr. Peanutbutter also laughs. "Use whatever clothes you want, just not my hairbrush! Dog hair is particularly tough to get out," Bojack offers. "Of course. I'll be out soon," Mr. Peanutbutter kisses Bojack's cheek before rummaging through his closet. _I've never really shared before. It feels... Nice?_ Bojack wonders as he walks out of the room. 

Bojack retrieved his flask and refilled it before returning to the living room. Slipping the container into his sweater pocket, he sat down. He didn't particularly like how the top of the flask stuck out. There was a coathanger at his front door and he walked over. _Forgot I even had this._ Bojack comments. There was a simple gray waistcoat hanging up, something he'd keep and wear for a long time. He slipped it on and took a look in a nearby mirror. _For being so... Generic. It actually doesn't look terrible on me._ He thinks. He reached inside and found 'secret' pockets. _Oh hell yeah._ He smirks. With his flask now hidden, Bojack waited for Mr. Peanutbutter. 

"That's a good addition to your sweater," Mr. Peanutbutter enters the living room. "You think?" Bojack asks. "I'm more surprised about what you're wearing," He adds-on. "These? They look a bit small for you," Mr. Peanutbutter points down at sky-blue sweatpants with a white stripe running down the sides. Little did he know they would also become a staple of his outfit. "Yep. You can have 'em if you want. Actually don't look too bad on you," Bojack flourishes his eyebrows. "Oh, Bojack," Mr. Peanutbutter lightly laughs. "It's always about how good I look with you, isn't it?" He asks. "What can I say? You are very attractive. But it's more than that too, trust me," Bojack took his hand. "I believe you," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. He entwined their fingers and wagged his tail. "I love you seeing you happy like that~" Bojack laughs. "Tail is ferocious huh?" He asks. "Still as active as it was 20 years ago," He responds. "You ready to go? Should probably try to walk off this french toast," Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "What's the point in eating if you don't eat something sweet sometimes?" Bojack places his free hand on his hip. "I can think of something sweet~" Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. "Alright... Park it is!" Bojack tries to hide his blush. 

The park was only a block or two away, rather quiet most of the time. Fitter than he would be in the future, Bojack had no protests to walking the distance. "Glad it's not snowing anymore, once the sun is above us this'll all be gone," Mr. Peanutbutter comments. "Mhm. Not too cold actually. Just right," Bojack notes. "You said it," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. Bojack took Mr. Peanutbutter's hand. The warm feeling already there from their mittens. They found a bench and wiped off the thick layer of snow before sitting down. Bojack rested his arms and leaned back. He stared up at the gloomy clouds covering the morning sky. "Hey Mr. Peanutbutter?" Bojack asks. "Yeah, Bojack?" Mr. Peanutbutter looks over at him. "Do you have a first name?" Bojack sits up. Mr. Peanutbutter was shocked yet not at the same time. "I had one. Don't remember it though, maybe it was Clifford or something haha. On all legal documents and the sorts now I'm addressed as Mr. Peanutbutter. So I guess Mr. is my first name," Mr. Peanutbutter explains. "Huh. I've been too busy talking about myself I never really got to hear your stories," Bojack notes. "That's alright, Bojack. I like your stories, and I like you too~" Mr. Peanutbutter leans on him. Bojack wrapped his arm around Mr. Peanutbutter and kissed his cheek. "Can't believe you got so affectionate," Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles. "Only for you," Bojack responds. "Makes me feel special~" Mr. Peanutbutter rested his head against Bojack's chest. "Breathing is slower than usual," He notes. "That's because I'm calm," Bojack caresses his forehead. 

"Do you want to build some snowmen?" Mr. Peanutbutter shuts his eyes and fully embraces Bojack's body. "Make it a competition and sure!" Bojack smirks. "Alright, whoever builds the most detailed snowman the fastest wins!" Mr. Peanutbutter challenges. Bojack hugged Mr. Peanutbutter. "I love you," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "I know. Love ya too," Bojack pats his back before standing up. Mr. Peanutbutter did the same. "Competition starts... Now!" He exclaims. They were off, racing in the fields. Bojack as usual started out with an early lead. While Mr. Peanutbutter took the time to find objects the snowman might need. By the time Mr. Peanutbutter gathered everything, Bojack already had the foundation of his snowman complete. _I have to beat Bojack at something!_ Mr. Peanutbutter thinks. But Mr. Peanutbutter had a sneaky plan to win.

As the race winded down Bojack explained there were only 30 seconds left. Bojack had finished the snowman itself and started adding details, although not as thorough as Mr. Peanutbutter's. Bojack eventually decided his work was enough and crossed his arms, while Mr. Peanutbutter continued to work. As a final detail; Mr. Peanutbutter added his scarf to the snowman, something Bojack didn't do. "Time!" Bojack shouts. "Turning into Davinci over here?" Bojack walks over and crosses his arms. "I'm a bit artistic, I guess," Mr. Peanutbutter shrugs. Bojack took one look at his snowman and immediately knew he was outclassed. "Well, I guess you win," Bojack chuckles, he wasn't too mad about losing. "Win what?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Permission to show me a good time~" Bojack smirks. "Oh, we can be all horny later, Bojack. But I will keep the offer in mind~" Mr. Peanutbutter responds. _Willingly let me top him? Bojack becoming soft perhaps?_ Mr. Peanutbutter wonders. 

"Can I offer you a dance?" Bojack asks. Mr. Peanutbutter's ears shot up. "You. Bojack Horseman. Asking me to dance?" He was shocked. "Yeah. Just uhm... Don't think too much about it," Bojack seems nervous. _Aww~_ Mr. Peanutbutter thinks. "Right. Whenever you're ready," Mr. Peanutbutter reassuringly smiles at him. Bojack nervously chuckled and walked over to Mr. Peanutbutter. "Did y'know my mother was a dancer?" Bojack took both of Mr. Peanutbutter's hands with his own. "I didn't," Mr. Peanutbutter responds. "It was said she had the beauty of a dove, a local legend for her skills," Bojack begins to recite his story. "Her dancing was the only thing that really prevented my parent's divorce," Bojack continues. "How so?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "My dad constantly worked on his book, so much so he neglected everyone around him. He hated working in the presence of the music and applause, but would always come out for the grand finale; the ribbon dance," Bojack begins to slowly revolve with Mr. Peanutbutter. "Wait, this took place all in your house?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Apartment, but yes," Bojack nods. "Actually... It's all a bit fuzzy now. I just thought it'd be relevant since we're dancing now," He shrugs. "Close your eyes, let the wind guide you," Mr. Peanutbuter closes his own eyes. "This moment... It's so peaceful," Bojack also closes his eyes. "Good to get outside every once in a while," Mr. Peanutbutter responds. Bojack brought Mr. Peanutbutter close and kissed him. Their slow dance continued. 

Bojack took Mr. Peanutbutter's advice and let the wind guide him... Right into their snowmen, who were side by side. "Whoa!" Mr. Peanutbutter yelps and tumbles over. Bojack nearly landed on top of him but stopped himself with his arms. There was a short moment where they looked at each other, Mr. Peanutbutter blushed. Bojack pushed himself to the side and laid down in the snow beside the labrador. "We should dance more often," Mr. Peanutbutter suggests and looks over at him. "D-" Bojack starts. "Don't get used to it?" Mr. Peanutbutter interrupts and assumes. "Yeah," Bojack chuckles. "I like it when you kiss me," Mr. Peanutbutter says after a few moments of silence. "Being a male, I've never felt... Pampered in that sort of way," He explains. Bojack held Mr. Peanutbutter's hand and smiled at him. "Let's make snow angels!" Mr. Peanutbutter exclaims. "Really?" Bojack playfully scoffs. Bojack couldn't stop the excited labrador as he made his, so he decided to join in. "I feel like a kid again," Bojack admits. "See? I knew you'd like it!" Mr. Peanutbutter sticks his tongue out. Bojack placed his hand on Mr. Peanutbutter's cheek, as they were both on their sides now. "I love you," He says. "I love you more," Mr. Peanutbutter wags his tail. 

After having a rather competitive snowball fight, the pair returned home. The sun made the clothes they wore too hot. Mr. Peanutbutter poured two cups of hot chocolate. "Hey, you wanna just snuggle? Watch some movies?" He offers. "I cannot turn down an offer to pet you," Bojack smirks. Mr. Peanutbutter placed down Bojack's cup and placed a kiss on his snout. "Where do you think we'll go from here?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Use your imagination. We'll single-handedly create a new genre of gay sitcom dads," Bojack laughs. Bojack took a sip of his hot chocolate and burnt his tongue. "Ouch... Too hot!" He winces. "Here, lemme fix that~" Mr. Peanutbutter brings him in for a kiss. It was going to be a long day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took way longer than it should've but here the epilogue finally is! I rushed it towards the end, but that's okay, right? What haven't I rushed? How convenient the characters always got what they wore in the future. (Sweatpants, Wristband, etc.) Thanks for 700 views and 22 kudos! I'm glad to see people liked my story. If you read up to end, please consider leaving a kudo. An action that takes one click but improves my mood for the rest of the day.


End file.
